Last Night
by Vickysg1
Summary: Just a night out between friends... [JackElizabeth]


Last Night

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance, a slight crossover, missing-scene

Summary: Just a night out between friends…

Season/Sequel: season 1

Spoiler: Rising (1-01 & 1-02)

Rating: G

Archives: my website, Atlantica, Abydos Gate: fanfiction, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: It's just the translation of one of my fic in French. I've written it a year or so ago and felt like sharing it with you too. Many thanks once more to my wonderful beta, Jaclyn!

You have a go !

Jack, Elizabeth, Rodney and Colonel Sumner where in the briefing room finalising the last details for the next day. They would try and connect the ZPM to the gate in order to dial the lost city of Atlantis. If they succeed, they wouldn't take any risks and go through the gate with the expedition team, straight to the unknown.

"Great. Thanks all of you," Jack said, more than glad that they were finally done. "See you tomorrow, 0900 in the gateroom. You're dismissed," he finished and Sumner and McKay left the room, leaving Elizabeth behind. "How you feeling?"

"A bit anxious. Especially since it'll probably be a one-way trip if we don't find any ZPMs once there."

"I trust you on that; you'll find a way to come back one day. Or we'll find one for you." He paused, looking at her tensed figure. "Are you up for a drink outside the base? Just a last occasion to see Earth."

"Why not? We could go to that pub not far from here, O'Malley I think?"

"I don't think so."

"And why is that?" she asked, curious to know why he refused to go.

"Because they banished me from there, for as long as I live. And I'm sure that you knew it," he added, seeing the mischievous grin she now sported.

"Guilty as charged," she admitted, giggling slightly. "May I have at least ten minutes to go get changed?"

"That's fine with me. Let's say we meet by the elevator in fifteen. I have to change into civilian clothes as well."

Leaving the room, they went to their respective quarters to get ready for their night out. Elizabeth chose to wear something casual and comfortable; jeans and a black shirt would do. Taking her jacket, she left the room and went to the elevator. She couldn't have taken more than ten minutes but Jack was already there waiting for her in jeans too, with white t-shirt and his leather jacket draped across his left shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked, pointing to the lift that was already waiting for them.

She didn't answer him, but instead stepped into the lift, soon followed by Jack. They shared a smile as the ride to the surface started. It took several minutes during which they barely talked, simply enjoying the silence around them. Once on the outside, they took place in Jack's car and left Cheyenne Mountain for a well deserved night to unwind.

In the pub, they chose to settle into a booth, both wanting to have the chance to speak more freely.

"What can I do for you?" a waitress asked them.

"I'll take a beer, please," Elizabeth answered.

"Then, you'll make that two beers, please."

The orders placed, the waitress left them alone. They didn't start talking right away, though; both of them wanted to soak the pub atmosphere up first.

"I'm going to miss it," Elizabeth admitted with a sigh.

"What? Tobacco smell? Alcohol exhalation? Or maybe the hubbub?"

"Ok, said like this, it sounds strange, but I think it's a whole."

"Maybe you'll find pubs like these once there? I've never seen one myself during one of my many _trips_, but who knows?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but burst into laughter at Jack's words. She caught herself thinking that it was a long time ago since she last laughed so freely; it was well before Antartica, even well before the SGC. He had a very special humour sometimes but it was the kind she liked.

Jack was smiling, glad to have been the instigator of that reaction from his companion. He noticed that she was relaxing, something that she definitely needed the day before leaving for an unknown world. He hadn't liked her at first, mainly because she was replacing General Hammond, but during those last few weeks, he had come to know her. Her green eyes, showing her assurance, hypnotised him more than once, and it was one of the reasons why he couldn't have refused her the departure for more than a few minutes.

"You're really sure you don't want Daniel to come with the expedition?" she asked him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"I won't change my mind on this one. Daniel will stay here, whatever he'd like. We need him and you have a whole team as talented as him. And I would be surprised if you hadn't started on learning Ancient."

"Touché," she admitted. "But you said so yourself, we need a whole team to make up for him. I understand your reluctance; after all, Daniel is your friend."

"There's that, but being objective, we need Daniel at the SGC."

"You're probably right. Well, he still could come later."

"Over my dead body," he said without a trace of humour in his voice, and she had to smile at that.

"By the way, I haven't thanked you for having convinced Major Sheppard to join us."

"I just hope that you won't regret it one day."

"Had General Hammond ever regretted your presence at the SGC?"

"More than once, I think!"

"I don't think I'm making a mistake with Sheppard, but only time will tell whether or not I'm right."

The rest of the evening was spent in that same good mood. They stopped speaking about work and their conversation diverted to other subjects, more light-hearted. They left the bar quite early, the next day would probably be stressing and tiring enough for Elizabeth. Once at the car, Jack, always being a gentleman, was going to open the passenger door for Elizabeth when she turned towards him, her back resting against it.

"Thanks for this evening, Jack. I think I needed it," she said in a whisper.

"It's nothing, really."

Holding out a hand, Jack put back a loose lock behind Elizabeth's ear. He let his fingers run along her jaw and, before realising it, leaned over and kissed her. The kiss was sweet; Jack put his other hand on her hips. One of hers rested against his torso while the other moved towards his nape, bringing him closer to her.

When they broke it up, they rested their forehead against the other's and Elizabeth pursed her lips, slightly blushing. Their hands had moved from where they were on the other's body; Jack played his thumb on her cheek while the fingers of his other hands had seeped slightly under her shirt and were stroking the soft flesh they encountered.

"We can't," she whispered.

"I know."

"I have someone in my life and you have Colonel Carter."

"But…" he tried but she interrupted him with a finger on his lips.

"Let's just say I know, ok? We better go back to the SGC before doing something we could really regret."

"Yeah."

They broke the embrace slowly, distancing themselves from the heat that was radiating from the other's body. Jack continued his previous move and opened the door for her.

The trip back to Cheyenne Mountain was spent in a stiffening but surprisingly comfortable silence. The mutual attraction they had felt had slightly lessened with that kiss. They both knew that they couldn't have taken it further because of what they had with other people.

Jack took her back to her quarters and with one last smile, Elizabeth entered and closed the door behind her. Too tired to go back home, he went to his and once inside, he leaned against the door, sighing, not knowing that she had done the same thing only minutes before.

They would never talk about what happened again, relegating it to the depth on their minds, knowing that someone else was there for them.

Fini


End file.
